Bucket List
by Aka-tanbby
Summary: In which some of the cast of Naruto discuss the intricacies whether or not they would fuck Kabuto and more. One shot. PWP, OOC, no discernible pairings and AUish. Very much crack. Rated for mature subjects. I'm trying to write more to improve my writing, review please!


"Okay, but seriously making out with Kabuto is on my bucket list and I hope to check that off within our lifetimes." Naruto and his friends had been talking their friend had made such a bold and possibly controversial claim. The room went eerily silent, all looked towards Naruto with concern written on their faces.

"What? Context?" Kiba looked at the blonde haired friend in front of him with disbelief while cracking up along with the rest of his friends. Naruto said odd things regularly but this time he really came out of left field. Kiba poked his friend to ensure that he hadn't been replaced sometime during the conversation before the silence. He even went as far to check Naruto's temperature. Meanwhile, Kabuto rang in.

"I'm flattered but for what reason though? I would like to know what is going on in that head of yours, what was your train of thought." The said medic was amused at the comment and began laughing, awaiting an answer.

"I don't know it just kinda popped into mind, like 10/10 would do" his comment had sparked a debate that went around the room, "like, he's low-key hot. Don't tell me no one else has thought this. You? You?" He began questioning his other friends while he saw some of the girls trying to figure out their stance of the situation. A few making some grossed out faces while others looked like they might do it too. "Raise your hands if you would if you had the chance, or even fuck actually."

Before Kabuto could say that he was drawing the line a sex, Kiba and the girls chimed in with their thoughts.

"Yeah I see where Naruto is coming from." Ino said in agreement. "I mean, if he had just finished exercising like all sweaty or something, he might be able to get it." Her joking comment received a high five from the other blonde and a fake punch from her best friend. "Hey Sakura, chill! But would you though?" She excitedly waited for the answer.

"Uhh…I respect him as a medic and all" she started "but he isn't really my type. I'm not really into that age gap shit." Sakura ended her statement with a laugh and mouthed sorry to Kabuto. Her blonde teammate was surprised at this information and was offended for his sound-nin friend, however Kabuto honestly didn't really give a shit about if they were feelin' him.

"WAIT! Hold everything up!" Kiba yelled to get everyone's attention, obviously unnerved by everyone's reactions "Naruto does that mean you're into guys? Not like its anything bad or anything but like you'd-"

"-Oh, in a fucking heart beat." Naruto looked at his friend in a way that he was asking 'Do you have a problem with that?' slightly offended at the possibility of Kiba being uncomfortable with Naruto's sexuality.

"I can't believe this is happening." Kabuto cradled his face in his hands as the rest of the kids from Konoha ignored his presence and continued on without his input. It was starting to get pretty rowdy with the two blondes making comments about what Kabuto would be like in bed and the rest of the room either being disgusted or giggling uncontrollably. Kabuto tried to hide the slight pink rising to his cheeks and regain his composure before a certain red haired girl walked into the room and interrupted.

"I totally would but he wouldn't be the one doing the fucking." Karin boldly claimed after asking the room what they had been previously talking about. She didn't pay attention to the weird stares she received in response and when Kiba questioned. After processing Karin's comment Naruto, Ino, and Sakura couldn't contain themselves and screamed before erupting into uncontrollable laughter. They and tried to control it enough to listen to what was further unfolding in front of them.

"Oh my god kill me now" Kabuto had decided that he would no longer be a part of this discussion and promptly left the room as Karin took his seat, sending a mischievous wink his way. Karin received a disgusted grimace from the silver haired man at which she laughed at.

"What do you mean?" Kiba questioned "Wait, do I really want to know?". Naruto rubbed his friend's back and said something along the lines of 'poor Kiba, poor sweet sweet Kiba before collapsing into a fit of laughter.

"It means I'm ordering a strap on from Amazon."

The room became silent once again.

Well, before Sakura cut through it with one of the most important questions that she has ever asked. "Wait. Naruto, are you the top or a bottom?"


End file.
